Boredom
by soxgirl0545
Summary: My 1st attempt at a multi chapter fic. My take on how Blair and Chuck came to terms with their feelings.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl Rating: NC 17 Characters: Chuck/Blair Author's Notes: My first attempt a multi chapter piece. First chapter contains smut (they all might). All mistakes are mine.

Watching the buildings pass through the tinted glass of his limo, Chuck Bass sighed. His boredom was palpable. Pressing the button that controlled the partition, he informed the driver of a change in destination.

It didn't matter that they were going to see each other at the Bass Foundation Dinner in 7 hours, he told himself. He needed something to break the monotony and a surprise visit to Blair Waldorf's would do just that.

The glass elevator doors slid shut, adjusting his diamond pattern ascot and buttoning his jacket, Chuck smirked at his reflection.

"Miss Blair is not home, Mr. Chuck. She has gone riding and should be back at 2:00."

"I'll wait in her room. " As he made his way up the winding staircase he turned.

"Dorota"

"Yes, Mr. Chuck?"

"I'd like an espresso."

****

While sipping his coffee, Chuck had been perusing the bookcase in Blair's room. It was stocked with all of the recommended reading from Constance for the past 5 years.

"What are you doing?"

Chuck looked over his shoulder, his mouth dropping open a little. Camel riding pants hugged Blair's thighs and tucked into mud splattered black knee high boots. Chocolate tendrils has escaped her ponytail and her cheeks had a crimson glow. "From the wind, possibly?" he thought. One hand was perched on her hip and the other was holding the chin strap of her helmet. There was no mistaking it, Blair Waldorf looked angry and incredibly sexy.

"Looking at your reading selection." He answered honestly. His brain was still recovering from her arrival.

Rolling her eyes, Blair stepped further into her bedroom. Dropping the helmet on the floor, she started to unbutton her ebony blazer unveiling a prim white shirt with a high collar. "Looking to expand your reading material beyond Penthouse letters?" She tossed her jacket on her vanity.

Blair was equal parts sarcasm and sensuality. A perfect sparring partner.

"Come now, Waldorf. You wouldn't that to happen. We both now how much you like the ideas those letters inspire."

Perched on the side of her bed, Blair leaned down to tug off her boots. Chuck's hand took hers and pulled her up flush against his body. Pressed together, her chest rising and falling swiftly, he shrugged out of his maroon plaid jacket.

Lightly, Chuck ran his fingers up and down her arms causing the fabric to sweep against her skin. "Admit it, you like my ideas." Leaning in, he pressed a kiss on her throat half on skin and half on her shirt.

Removing his ascot, Blair murmured. "Only if you admit first, that you like that about me."

He pushed, she pulled. Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair.

They took their time undressing each other. His fingers worked nimbly on buttons, uncovering a white silk bra. Her hands glided up and down his chest. Blair was always a little surprised how much she liked feeling of the trail of hair under her fingers. As she sat on the bed, Chuck kneeled down before her and dragged off her boots. Eyes locked, his hands traversed up her legs and tugged her to the edge. Her riding pants tumbled to the ground.

Blair leaned into his kiss, raising up to meet his body. She missed the friction, the weight of it. Empowered by the effect she had on Chuck, Blair grazed his neck with her tongue and teeth. Alternating between sucking and nipping, she rolled her hips against his. The rumble in his throat vibrated against her lips.

****

The afternoon sun was casting shadows against the walls, prompting Blair to remember their evening plans.

"We need to get ready for the dinner tonight."

"Is that your way of inviting me into your shower?"

"No, that is my way of saying, I will see you in two hours."

Climbing out of bed, Chuck searched for his discarded clothing. A few minutes later jacket on and reaching for his ascot, Chuck leaned down kissed Blair. She looked sated and alluring in her red silk robe. Her tangled hair tickled his cheeks as he let his lips linger. " See you in two."

Stepping into the elevator after a disapproving look from Dorota, Chuck ran his fingers through across his temple. Sighing, he tried hard to remind himself it was boredom that brought him here this afternoon. Boredom, not missing Blair was reason he repeated. It didn't help that he glanced down at his watch and thought it was now less than two hours and he would see her again.


End file.
